1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge box of a pneumatic toy gun, and more particularly to a pneumatic toy gun, wherein when its trigger is pressed and its cartridge box contains no bullet, the bolt could be controlled by a user to be selectively moved forth and back.
2. Description of Related Arts
The driving principle of the pneumatic toy gun is different from that of the electrical toy gun. Referring to FIG. 1, when the trigger 10 of the pneumatic toy gun is pressed, the hammer 20 drives the firing pin 30 to move forth, which impact the struck element 40 disposed on the upper portion inside the cartridge box. Then the struck element 40 pushes the air lock system 50 forward to open the air inlet 601 of the plunger 60, thereby the inner gas of the cartridge box (a) flows into the plunger 60 to make the bolt 70 to move back as shown in FIG. 2. When the bolt 70 moves back, the hammer 20 is forced to return back. Meanwhile, the firing pin 30 also returns back to force the air lock system 50 to move back, thereby the air inlet 601 of the plunger 60 is closed to stop the flowing of the gas. Due to the spring 701, the bolt 70 moves forth, and then the hammer 20 drives the firing pin 30 to move forth again.
The principles of the gas flowing and the firing structures have been mentioned above. If repeat the movements mentioned above, the gun could be fired continuously.
However, in case the bullets in the cartridge box (a) have been used up and the trigger 10 is still pressed, the hammer 20, the firing pin 30, the struck element 40, the air lock system 50, and the plunger 60 will still keep moving to fire without bullets, instead of stopping. In addition, only when there is no bullet shot out, the user would know there is no bullet in the gun. Hence, when there is no bullet, the continuous movements mentioned above make no sense, and also waste the gas in the cartridge box (a) and reduce the effective firing of the gas, both of which cause damages to the elements. Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional pneumatic toy gun.